


Встретимся на месте

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Снег





	Встретимся на месте

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Томас, как всегда, опаздывал. Ньют даже не смотрел на часы – не было необходимости. Да и привык. Оставалось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Чем он и занялся, решив скоротать время прогулкой по ближайшему парку.

На улице держался небольшой, но устойчивый минус. Держался уже пятый день кряду, так что нападавший снежок ровным слоем покрывал парковые дорожки – их, то ли по прихоти, то ли по небрежности муниципальных служб, так и не расчистили, чему Ньют был только рад – он обожал ходить по снегу. Томас сам был из северных широт и не разделял южнокалифорнийского восторга Ньюта перед снегом. Приди он вовремя – и у Ньюта не было бы возможности насладиться этой неспешной прогулкой. Они бы, как всегда, сорвались с места и бежали, бежали, бежали. Порой Ньюту казалось, что Томас все делает на бегу – сдает проекты, гуляет с друзьями... любит его, Ньюта. Будто он скользит мимо их всех вперед, к неведомой самому ему цели, и даже сам об этом не догадывается.

Стоптанный в плотную массу снег под ногами был бесшумным. Ньют вздохнул – он любил тихое поскрипывание и еле слышный шорох осыпающейся снежной крупки. Телефон оглушительно громко пиликнул в тишине парка – очередное сообщение от Томаса. Очередное "Прости", "Люблю" и "Встретимся на месте?".

Выдохнув облачко пара, Ньют смотрел, как оно поднималось вверх, пока не рассеялось в тускло-желтом свете фонаря. Конечно, он простит. Потому что любит. Потому что верит – когда-нибудь гонка Томаса закончится, и в конце этого бесконечного бега в неизвестном пока никому из них месте Ньют его все-таки дождется.

На дорожку перед Ньютом упала первая снежинка. На телефон пришло очередное сообщение. Встряхнувшись, Ньют еще раз окинул взглядом заснеженный парк и поспешил навстречу Томасу.


End file.
